Gatomon (Hikari Yagami)
Summary Hikari and Tailmon are main characters from Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02 and Digimon Adventure Tri. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-C | 9-C | 9-C | 8-C | 8-C | High 8-C | Unknown, possibly 6-C '''(comparable with Seraphimon) '''Name: Hikari Yagami\Kari Kamiya, Yukimibotamon\Snowbotamon, Nyaromon, Plotmon\Salamon, Nefertimon, Tailmon\Gatomon, Angewomon, Holydramon\Magnadramon Origin: Digimon Gender: female Age: Unknown Classification: Digimon Powers and Abilities: Light Manipulation, Super strength, speed, durability, flight [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]:''' '''Street level (scaling to other baby Digimon) | Street level | Street level (scaling to other Child\Rookie level Digimon) | Street level (Without her Tail Ring she has the same power as a Child\Rookie Digimon) | Building level (able to damage Greymon, Kabuterimon, and Ikkakumon in Adventure Episode 27) | Building level (can damage Tyranomon in Adventure 02 Episode 3) | Large Building level (her attack is shown to be equal to Angemon's attack) | Unknown, possibly Island level '(appeared to do more damage to Cherubimon then Angemon and Angewomon combined, and should increase with level) 'Speed: Sub-Human | Peak Human | Peak Human | Peak Human | Hypersonic+ (able to rush Adult\Champion Digimon like Greymon) | same (shown to be the same speed as Lighdramon) | same | High Hypersonic (Can keep up with Seraphimon) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] Unknown Striking Strength: Class H | Class H | Class KJ (scaling to other Child\Rookie Digimon) | same (Without her Holy Ring she has the same power as a Child\Rookie Digimon) | Class GJ (able to damage Greymon, Kabuterimon, and Ikkakumon in Adventure Episode 27) | Class GJ (can damage Tyranomon in Adventure 02 Episode 3) | Class GJ (her attack is shown to be equal to Angemon's attack) | Class TJ (appeared to do more damage to Cherubimon then Angemon and Angewomon combined, and should increase with level) Durability: Human level | Human level | Wall/Tree level (scaling with other Child\Rookie Digimon) | Wall/Tree level | Wall/Tree level (While an Adult\Champion Agumon is still able to damage her in Adventure Episode 34) | Small Building level (scaling to other Armor Digimon) | Large Building level (able to get back up after taking a hit from Venomvamdemon in Episode 38) | Large Building level Stamina: High Range: Looks about 40 feet (going by when Angewomon attacks Venomvamdemon) Standard Equipment: Bow for Angewomon Intelligence: Normal Weaknesses: Digimon well devolve if she use up to much energy. Tailmon must be fell fed to evolve. Key: Yukimibotamon | Nyaromon | Plotmon | Tailmon (without Holy Ring) | Tailmon (with Holy Ring) | Nefertimon | Angewomon | Holydramon Feats:'' '' Notable Attacks/Techniques: For Yukimibotamon- Diamond Dust: breaths out freezing cold air For Nyaromon- Fox Tail: Puffs up her tail, making the hairs like wires and then striking the opponent For Plotmon- Happy Paw: Fires a beam of holy energy. Puppy Howling: Produces a high-pitched cry to paralyze the opponent. For Tailmon- Cat Punch: Punches at the enemy with her powerful claws at lightning speed. Cat's Eye: Hypnotizes the enemy with mysterious power from her eyes. This causes foes to lose the will to fight. For Nefertimon- Curse of Queen: Fires a beam from its head gear. Rosetta Stone: Conjures a stone tablet and hurles it at foe. Nile Jewelry: Fires explosive projectiles from her leg armor. Sanctuary Bind: When working with Pegasmon, creates a ring of light to bind foe. For Angewomon- Holy Arrow: Forms a bow with the wings on its glove and fires an arrow of divine light. Saint Air: Creates a halo that radiates rainbow light that paralyzes evil creatures. It can also adsorb the attacks of allies to boost the power of her other attacks. Heaven's Charm: Creates a cross of holy light that is used as a shield or an attack. Holy Slap: Slaps foe. Usually used on Ladydevimon. For Holydramon- Holy Flame: Shoots a flaming tornado from its mouth. Apocalypse: Summons energy bolts that comes down from the heavens to strike foes. Hermit Fog: Sprays forth a cold mist that corrodes anything it touches. Note: This profile covers Tailmon as she appears in Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6